


Red and The Girl in the Riding Hood

by SunnyBot



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Frisk (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Monsters Weren't Sealed Underground, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Dark Fairy Tale Elements, F/M, Fairy Tale Curses, Female Frisk (Undertale), Frisk (Undertale) Is a Sweetheart, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prejudice Against Monsters (Undertale), Protective Sans (Undertale), Red Riding Hood Elements, Rescue, Sans and Frisk are the same age, Trauma, Underfell Sans (Undertale), do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2019-10-10 00:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyBot/pseuds/SunnyBot
Summary: At the edge of the Monster Kingdom, lies the cottage of the Queen,Who is visited by a hooded girl, her face never seen.One day, while off the beaten path, she met a creature of bone,They told her he was a vicious wolf, but she could see he was alone.As the years went by, their bond grew and grew,'Till she told him that she loved him, and he confessed too.One day a human prince, power he wished to find,Stole away the hooded girl, so he could have a bride.So the wolf promised his Queen, soon after the girl was lost,That he'd bring back the hooded girl no matter what the cost.





	1. Straying Beyond the Beaten Path

It was brisk winter morning in the bitter December. Frisk had woken up late, and was now rushing though the necessary steps of her daily routine. It was the day of Christmas Eve, and she would be spending the night with Toriel and Asriel, and she refused to be late! She finished packing her things before donning her red riding hood, and grabbing her basket and lantern. It would be an amazing Christmas this year, Frisk could feel it!

She quickly dashed out to the snowy forest before her, and made her way towards the ruins.

 

**_I will not be late! I refuse to be!_ **

 

A while later, she came upon a young whimsun, dazed, distraught, and confused.  It was crying it's eyes out, screaming and sobbing something about... a _thing_ made of bones?  No, that couldn't be right. There were no skeleton monsters in the ruins.

"Hey, are you all right?", she asked him as she inched closer, trying her best not to scare him off. As soon as the whimsun realized she was there, he lept into her arms as he violently wailed about the creature he had seen.

"Oh, Frisk! It was terrible! It was this thing, a-a skeleton I think! B-but it wasn't normal! That monster- no that _thing,_ it was sharp all over, it-it stood on two legs but it was bent over like an animal! It had a tail and- it's face! Oh, stars, it's face was the stuff of nightmares!"

"Did it do anything to you?"

"It- it yelled at me! Roared at me! Th-threatened to dust me and my entire family if I didn't tell him where the Queen's Cottage was!"., the whimsun choked as he buried his face into her chest, crying a river.

Frisk groaned in displeasure. Now not only was she late, but now there was some asshole running around the ruins that was coming after Tori. Could this day get any worse?

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

It soon became quite apparent that the poor little whimsun Frisk had encountered was not the only person the skeleton had threaten. No matter where she went, everyone, literally _everyone_ had an unpleasant run in with this "nightmare skeleton".

"You should have seen it Frisk! It looked like a wolf or something!"

"Oh, stars,Frisk! It's after the Queen!"

"Be careful, Frisk! That guy is _not_ friendly!'

And on and on and on. Damn, who the hell was this guy? 

 

_**Well, whoever he is, he's a total ass even when he's not around! People won't stop talking about him, and now I'm really gonna be late!** _

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Frisk seriously needed to find a new path. She absolutely _hated_ being late, and she couldn't afford anymore distractions. A shortcut. That's all she needed. An easy shortcut. 

 

**_No harm in taking a shortcut, right?_ **

 

Eventually she made up her mind and stared weaving though the trees along the path, deeper and deeper, until she had no idea  where she was. Frisk tried her best not to panic.

"There will surely be a way out! There' always a way out!" She cheered to herself as she trudged through the thick snow, lantern and basket in hand as it grew dark.

The cloudy sky grew darker and darker still, until it was clear that night had fallen. Frisk wandered desperately through the woods, some sort of light, any  sort of light at all. It had gotten so cold, so very, very cold, that she could barely stand. 

 

_**God damnit!  So not only am I late, but now I'm gonna freeze to death? Oh, why didn't I wake up sooner?!** _

 

She fought herself to stay awake as she desperately called out for help, for Asriel, for Toriel, for somebody, anybody to help. 

There was a sharp snap, she stiffened, and for few moments, the world was deathly silent.

Frisk slowly stepped back before being knocked to the ground, and sharp claws now digging into her arms as she tried desperately to break free. Her eyes were shut tight as she kicked and screamed for the thing on top of her to let her go, trying her best not to make eye contact. 

**_I **'** ll break free, I'll break free! I'll break free! I'll-_ **

" _S  T  O  P  ._ "

She froze, and was met with the sight of one of the strangest creatures she had ever seen. It was a skeleton, but- _definitely_ not a human skeleton. He was massive, seemingly made of boney spines and sharp edges. It had a long, spined tail, and was tall, with a rather animalistic tone to his posture. He wore odd custom made armor with a black hooded cloak. But the most striking thing about him, was his face.

His skull looked like it belonged to something either reptilian or canine in origin, and the socket was gruesomely cracked and shattered on the right side. In his left socket was a boiling blood red, flashing violently in warning. 

Frisk was mesmerized.

 

_**Who is this person? What happened to his eye? What's he doing out here so late at night? Why-** _

 

"What the hell are ya doin' out here?!", the skeleton asked, catching Frisk off guard.

"I- what?"

"I asked ya what the fuck you're doin' out here! It's fuckin' late and it's freezin' and the old lady's been worried sick about you!", he replied as he got up and pulled her back on her feet.

"W-wha-?"

"Ah, fuck! The cold's gettin' to ya?! God damnit human, you're lucky I found ya or you'd dead where you sta-"

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

The skeleton stopped, horrified as he watched the girl before him crumble into the snow as she succumbed to the cold. He scooped her up with his cloak, trying his best to keep her warm. He grabbed her basket and lantern and tucked them away in his inventory.

He stared down at the human girl in his arms in disbelief.

**_How the fuck are humans supposed to be stronger than us if they can die from stupid shit like the cold?_ **

He took removed her hood, and couldn't help but smile at what was underneath.

"Well princess,", he said as he carried her off, " At least one of our faces stayed in one piece."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing wrong with shortcuts, Frisk! But maybe next time you should leave them to someone with... a little more experience jumping from place to place.


	2. A Proper Introduction

Frisk had woken in Toriel's spare bedroom, covered in a mountain of thick blankets. She looked around to find her riding hood folded up on a chair, a slice of pie and some tea placed on the table beside it, and her lantern on the nightstand. As she crawled out of the thick pile of sheets on the bed, she discovered that she had been changed into her nightgown, and her basket was tucked under the bed. She pulled it out and started digging through it, looking for a spare set of clothes. After a few minutes of looking unsuccessfully, she made her way over to a dresser next to the nightstand, and instinctively began rummaging through the drawers.

Toriel had a habit of storing all of Frisk's extra clothes in that dresser, along with all the various garments she had made Frisk over the years. Damn, did Toriel love making clothes for her! It seemed that every time Frisk looked through the drawers, there was another new dress, or hat or gloves or scarf or anything else the motherly goat monster had made during one of her rage induced work frenzies. Frisk was just glad that Toriel was using her rage to make things, instead of... _burning them_.  Asriel had once told her that she had a problem with that in the past...

After a few minutes of searching, Frisk found a navy blue dress with white and pastel pink lace and bows. It hadn't been what she was looking for, but Frisk hadn't worn it yet, and it appeared to be one of Toriel's more... _difficult works_. So, she grabbed the dress and some stockings and put them on hastily, realizing that she had no idea what time it was.

 

**_What day is it? How long have I been sleeping? How did I get-_ **

 

Frisk panicked as the image of the bizarre skeleton resurfaced in her mind. It had been so cold, that she had gotten too weak to realize what was going on before she passed out. She didn't get a chance to connect the dots! All those monsters she passed by, the way they described him- It was the same guy! It had to be! Wait, didn't they say he was going after Toriel? What happened to Toriel? What did he do with her? What-

 

**_"It's fuckin' late and it's freezin' and the old lady's been worried sick about you!"_ **

Wait, no- That couldn't have been right. If he had really wanted to hurt Toriel then why...

 

**_Why would he help Toriel if he wanted to hurt her?_ **

 

Frisk's head was spinning as she grabbed her hood and made her way over to the door. She fiddled with the cloak as she absentmindedly opened the door. Too lost in thought to realize what she was doing, Frisk tripped and fell forward on one of the ends of her riding hood.

She had fully expected to find herself sprawled out on the floor, probably bruised or having torn her dress, but instead she had just... _stopped-_ mid-fall, and she couldn't move. It felt like there was this... _weight_ on her chest, like something or someone was holding her, or- something _inside_ her? Frisk tried her best to move, to _break free_ , but her struggle was cut short by a familiar voice.

 

"Be careful human!", snarled as he made a motion that brought her closer, " I swear to Asgore, Toriel would have my goddamn skull if I just let you get hurt or somethin'."

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Sans was having a long-ass couple of days.

Asgore had summoned him a few days prior to give him an "assignment", which felt more like being hired by a lunatic to stalk an ex-girlfriend than an actual assignment. But as much as Sans felt uncomfortable being tasked to essentially stalk Asgore's ex, he didn't exactly have much of a choice in the matter. It was either stalk that old bastard's runaway wife or watch his brother lose everything he had worked for, or worse yet- _get dusted._ Sans shuddered at the thought. His younger brother, Papyrus, was one of the few people he had ever been close with, and if anything ever happened to him, especially after the... " _incident_ "... _Someone would be having a **bad time**. _Needless to say, Sans was pissed as all hell when he found out he'd have to miss Christmas with his little brother just to appease king shithead.

The journey to the Ruins was troublesome from the get-go. No one, almost _no one_ knew how to actually get to the ruins, let alone find Toriel's Cottage. Sure he could have taken a shortcut- if he knew where that god-forsaken place was! It took him _two days_ of wandering around blindly to actually find the ruins, not to mention the day beforehand having been wasted on trying to track down someone who actually had any idea where it was! And then he had to deal with those annoying pricks who lived in that cesspit just to figure out where the hell the old lady lived. Apparently, the folks over in the ruins didn't have to follow that god-awful " _kill or be killed_ " rule Asgore had implemented, so they had never experienced an interrogation before. Lucky bastards.

They all screamed at him, come cried, others broke down and begged for mercy. It was sort of surprising to see, especially considering that most interrogations were done through fights, and Sans hadn't laid a finger on any of them! Sure, he had yelled at a few of them, and sure he had given plenty of empty threats, but he wasn't _actually_ gonna hurt any of them. Most monsters from the rest of Fell Kingdom would have proven it if they _really_   wanted to hurt someone. So it should have been obvious that he was bluffing, right? But then again, maybe his... " _unique physique_ ", as Papyrus and Undyne like to refer to it, would have been proof enough to a lot of people, humans and monsters alike that his threats were serious. Whatever the reason, it sure seemed to spook Toriel when they first met.

The Queen was a rather nice old lady, warm and motherly, but still a but unhinged. It didn't matter how sane she was, not really. All Sans cared about was that she was nice, and that she absolutely loved exchanging jokes. She was a natural, and the best audience he had in years. He couldn't really say the same about her son, Asriel. Poor guy was stuck with a nasty curse, a flower by day, a monster by night. He was pretty kind like his mom was, but he was a bit too anxious and uptight to really enjoy a good joke. Neither of them seemed to mind when he explained why he had been sent there, in fact, Toriel  seemed pretty happy to have a regular visitor, or at least, _another_ regular visitor.

Toriel talked a lot about their human visitor, and it seemed both of them were quite fond of her. They told him stories of her kind-hearted actions and noble deeds, as if she were some brave swordsman or a hero who had liberated an entire civilization.But in all honesty, she sounded a bit too nicey-nicey for him. It was late in the afternoon when things started going south.

The grandfather clock had chimed five times when the old lady broke down crying. It turned out that they had been expecting their human visitor that day, but she was _two hours_ late, and their visitor _always_ made sure that she was never late. She was completely distraught, her son doing his best to comfort her as they asked him- no, _begged_ him to help them find her.

Now, Sans was a rather lazy guy, there's no doubt about it. And in most other circumstances, he would have just ignored the whole thing. He wouldn't have cared. He would have just left. It wasn't his problem, after all. But most other circumstances didn't include a very nice old lady who had welcomed him into her home despite his appearance or association with her shitty ex. And someone like that, someone warm and accepting who genuinely loves horrible jokes- That was a person he just couldn't say no to.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Sans made his way over to the living room as he trailed the girl behind him with his blue magic, and sat her down on a chair in front of the fireplace as he took seat right next to her. It was a few hours before dawn, Asriel was in the garden, watering the flowers, and Toriel was in the kitchen, having what he could only describe as a stress-induced cooking frenzy. 

Sans turned to the human girl beside him, eyeing her carefully. She had her head down, and was clutching the front of her dress. He checked her to make sure she was okay. There was nothing noticeably wrong with her, although she did seem pretty anxious.

 

"... Are you alright, kiddo? Why are you hidin' your face-"

"Don't look at me."

 

Sans tilted his skull in confusion. He hadn't met very many humans before, but he was _pretty_   sure that wasn't the normal response to being asked a question.

 

"Why? Are you okay? Is somethin' wrong-"

"Just **don't** look at me."

 

Sans scurried over to the hallway and grabbed the girl's riding hood, and handed it to her in a huff.

 

"Look, Sweetheart. I can tell you ain't comfortable showin' your face and all. I can understand what that's like. I ain't exactly a normal skeleton after all."

"Th-thank you..."

 

**_I'll never understand humans._ **

 

"Ya don't hafta mention it kiddo. And if it makes you feel better, you don't need to be ashamed of that mark on your face.", Sans said as he started tapping on the cracks of his shattered socket, "I've got one too."

Sans held out his hand to the girl next to him as he introduced himself.

 

"I'm Sans by the way. Sans the skeleton. My friends call me Red."

 

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, Sans is one smooth criminal, ain't he?


	3. A Promise Before Dawn

The second she shook his hand, Frisk felt something jolt through her arm. She pulled back so fast that she fell back with the momentum, and within a split second Sans caught her again with his blue magic. He steadied her back onto the chair before holding up his hand to reveal a blue charm strapped to the palm of his hand.

 

"Buzzer charm-in-the-hand trick! Sorry I startled you kid, but you were lookin' a bit down and that trick never gets old!"

 

The lights in Sans's eyes had softened, the original blood red hue now a calming white. His demeanor had softened as well. It was hard to tell what he was thinking or feeling considering the shape of his skull, but he seemed nicer now. Kinder, and nowhere near as frightening as the way he seemed back in the forest. Frisk could have sworn he was smiling, and she couldn't help but smile back.

 

**_Is this guy really the "scary thing" that terrorized those monsters in the Ruins? I've met human children scarier than him!_ **

 

"It's fine! It was a pretty good joke, even if it left my head _buzzing_!"

"Damn, you sure know how to greet a new pal! It's rather _charming_ of you!"

"I have to _hand_ it to you Sans, you're pretty good with word play!"

"We call 'em puns where I'm from Sweetheart. You might not have known because you don't seem rather _wordy_ yourself!

 

The two burst into laughter, unable to contain themselves in the pleasure of their horrible jokes. Frisk was relieved. A little embarrassed by her previous actions, but relieved nonetheless. He seemed like a really nice guy, despite his gruff exterior. Truth be told, Frisk was somewhat ashamed of herself. She had promised herself not to judge someone without getting to know them first, but she was so stubborn, so caught up in trying not to be late, so determined to get to Toriel, that she had classified him as an obstacle. She needed to apologize for that. She needed to-

 

"Howdy, Frisk! Look's like you've met out new visitor."

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Asriel had just finished watering the flowers, and had decided to come inside and get something to eat before he went back to being a flower again. He happened walked inside to find Frisk and Sans exchanging puns, and it took everything in him not to physically cringe. He waited until he was sure the exchange was over before greeting them.

"Hi, Azzy!", Frisk replied as she got a grip on herself, "How are the flowers?"

"They haven't frozen- yet."

"Come on, they're winter flowers! Try not to be so pessimistic!"

"I dunno. It's been getting colder lately."

 

Asriel turned to Sans, who had now gone silent as he fiddled with his claws. Despite having grown slightly familiar with the skeleton the night before, he was still a bit... _wary_ of him. So when he went over to greet him all he could do was smile before offering the skeleton a handshake. Frisk chuckled as he accepted it, but Asriel paid it no mind. He figured that it was nothing, that Frisk was still getting over her previous laughing fit. Oh, hell was he wrong.

He felt a violent jolt up his arm before pulling back and stumbling onto the floor. It took him a few seconds for Asriel to register what had happened, before he got back up and shook the dirt off his clothes.

 

"Heh. Real funny, Sans."

"I guess you ain't as _charmed_   by that trick Frisk was."

"You need new material. Jokes aren't as funny if you use them twice."

"Ever hear of the rule of three? Third time's the _charm._ "

 

Asriel groaned as he walked off towards the kitchen, trying his best to avoid any further conversation. He had been growing increasingly uncomfortable as the whole thing spurred on, and he just wanted something to eat. It was hard for Asriel to talk to people, especially people he barely knew. It just made him feel... nervous, like they were judging him or something. It was worse when he turned into a flower. Almost everyone was so much bigger than he was during the day, and he always felt like he was going to be crushed. It was fine when he was with Frisk or his mother, but even then it was hard for him to stay calm when he had to speak with a stranger. And speaking to Sans was no exception.

But despite his wariness of the Skeleton, Asriel couldn't help but feel bad for him. He may not have been a wizard or a sorcerer, but he could tell just by looking at Sans that he had a nasty curse on him. There was no was in hell a skeleton would have ever been born looking the way he did. Even if he was, the aura of his magic felt strange, twisted and restrained. Almost as if his entire being had been twisted and stretched  into something it wasn't meant to be. 

During his own experiences, Asriel had learned that whenever he changed form, it became rather difficult, and oftentimes painful to even _try_ use his regular magic. Even when he used it in his original form, he was rather weak compared to other boss monsters, and he was only affected by his curse _half_ of the time. He could only imagine what it was like to be stuck like that all the time.

 When Asriel reached the kitchen, he found his mother midway through a cooking frenzy. She had made a huge feast, fish and stews and bread and sweets were scattered about the room, and she still wasn't done. Asriel was glad monster food didn't spoil, because there was no way they could have gotten through all that food in one day. It'd take at least a week to get through it all, but that was only possible if they gave at least some of the food away. 

Asriel grabbed a plate and a bowl from the cupboard, made his way over to the dining table, and helped himself to the spread.

 

"Oh, why hello my child! Are you finished in the garden already?"

"Howdy, Mom.", Asriel said as turned to his mother, who was now taking a tray of cookies out of the oven. " I would have gotten food sooner but I was talking to Frisk and-"

"Oh, by the way, could you get Sans for me? I'd like to have a word with him."

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 Sans sat silently on the kitchen floor, waiting for Toriel to come back. She had gone off to serve Frisk some breakfast (despite the fact that the sun hadn't even come up yet), and she was currently chatting with her to make sure she was okay. Toriel had been worried sick about Frisk when he brought her home, almost breaking down in fear that she would have died from the cold. Sans didn't blame her. If he'd found Papyrus frozen half to death as Frisk had been, he'd have gone ballistic as well. If it hadn't been for that girl's determination, Sans doubted that she would have made it.

After a few minutes of waiting, Toriel came trotting into the kitcken, handed him a plate and some utensils and motioned for him to serve himself. She pulled a chair from the table and sat down, turning to face him in the process. The room was eerily silent before she spoke.

 

"Sans, I cannot  thank you enough for what you've done. You've saved the life of someone very close to my son and I, and we are forever indebted to you. However, there is one more favor I must ask of you."

 

Sans watched Toriel silently as he ate his food. She seemed different than she was before, cold and ruthless. It reminded him of Asgore. The only difference was that Asgore was much less friendly when he spoke with his subjects. Toriel was so much nicer compared to her ex-husband, and it was almost terrifying.

 

"Now that you be visiting us on a regular basis, there's something I'd like for you to do for me. I understand if you do not wish to go through with it. We barely know each other after all. But I am willing to pay you if you want something in return."

"Go on."

 

Toriel sighed, trying her best to remain calm.

 

"I want you to protect Frisk for me."

 

Sans's jaw dropped in disbelief.

 

"Protect her! _Me?_   Why?!"

"Many monsters deeper within our kingdom are rather... _unkind_ towards humans, and if Asgore decides to take me back by force, especially after he declared war on Ebbot kIngdom, there would be a good chance that he would..."

 

Toriel began trembling, her expression twisting painfully as she tried to fight back tears. She fell to her knees and started weeping.

 

"Sh-she's like a daughter to me- I can't... I can't...I-"

 

Sans scrambled to the floor and helped her up, trying his best to comfort her.

 

"It's okay your highness, just calm down, okay?"

"M-my apologies, Sans, I- I know you must think I'm overreacting and-"

" Nah, it's fine, I get it.", Sans replied as he handed Toriel a napkin to dry her tears with, " You lost one kid already. You don't wanna loose another."

 

Toriel nodded as she tried to regain her composure. Sans couldn't help but feel bad for her. He didn't know much about what happened, considering he was six at the time, but Sans did know that Toriel had been devastated when Chara died, and that sick fuck of a king didn't make things any better. 

Sans shouldn't have cared. He didn't _want_ to care. He had helped out the old lady and brought the girl back safe. That was it. That _should_ have been it. He shouldn't have pitied them. But he did, and he just couldn't help it. 

Truth be told, Sans doubted that this pity came from the goodness of his heart. He was from the Fell Kingdom, after all! What kind of person from the _Fell Kingdom_ of all places would do anything out of the goodness of their heart?

No, Sans pitied them because he could understand them. He could understand their fear and worry when Frisk was late, the feelings of helplessness and dread when they thought they'd loose her, the relief when she came back- All of those were things he had felt before, and things he never wanted to feel again. Sans was lucky his situation turned out alright, and he had no idea what he'd do if it didn't. It was painful enough knowing that he almost lost Papyrus. He didn't want to go on living if it meant letting a poor family experience a worse fate.

Sans sighed before offering the queen a handshake.

 

"And since yer offering, I think I could help you with that."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this morning has been quite eventful, hasn't it?


	4. The Judge's Melancholy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus! A lot has happened during the summer and I'm back in school so things are kinda hectic right now. Also, sorry for the short chapter! I was initially gonna make it a lot longer but then I decided to split the chapters into two! 
> 
> A word of warning: 
> 
> This chapter contains rather graphic depictions of violence and rather mature themes, so if depictions of gore are upsetting to you, then feel free to skip everything after the first two paragraphs of the chapter (or skip those as well, I won't mind!).
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter! Stay safe, and remember to take care of yourself, because someone really cares about you!

Sans never wanted to work for Asgore. If he had known what it would have done to him before he signed on, he would have taken Papyrus, Undyne, and whatever else he could and ran. He had been so young, so  ~~desperate~~ _stupid_ when he had received the offer, he never even considered what becoming "judge" in the increasingly violent kingdom of Fell would imply. 

It was such an innocent word, " _Judge"_. It implied wisdom,  _justice._ It was a title that should have been fit for the determinance morality, whether an accused party should face rehabilitation or punishment. But Sans knew better. There was no morality in the role that had been forced upon him, no chance to rehabilitate the accused who had been suffering. With every crime, no matter how small, no matter how petty, no matter if the accused was truly guilty or not, there was no mercy. Only punishment. Long, painful,  _bloody_ , punishment. 

He stared down at the young monster at his feet, barely out of their stripes, skin burned off the side of their face, several long, sharp bones impaled through their chest and gushing a heavy stream of blood, and the only part of their arm that remained was a stump of charred sinew and bone. They smelled heavily of a nauseating aroma of blood and badly burnt meat. 

And what had this poor beggar done to deserve such a cruel fate? What crime had this mere teenager, just a few years younger than Sans, committed that had deemed him unworthy of life? 

They had stolen something. The kid was nothing more than a beggar who had resorted to stealing food from the royal kitchens, food that would have very likely _gone to waste_ , in order to survive. 

And now, Sans had to kill them. Sans didn't want to, but he had no choice. 

It was either them, or his family.

The young monster writhed in pain and spit out blood as Sans lifted them with his blue magic, and he paused as he caught a glimpse into the monster's soul. There were so many emotions flashing through them, pain, anger, sadness, regret, fear, exhaustion, despair, and...  _pity?_

No. That couldn't be right. Sans was _killing_ them, Sans had been _torturing_ them. How could they- _why_ would they pity him? 

Sans had been completely taken off-guard when the young monster gave him a small chuckle, something Sans was sure they no longer had the strength to do.

 

"What the _fuck_ are you laughin' about?"

" _It's just a bit funny._ "

"And what the hell is so funny?"

 

Sans felt a chill go down his spine as the young monster's laughter grew stronger and became strewn with a nauseating wet cough as blood ran down what was left of their face, the charred side of their face stretching slightly before snapping with a gut-wrenching crunch. 

 

" _You. Yer notin' like I 'eard about!_ "

"What the fuck are you talkin' about-"

" _Y've  quite the reputation, dogbone. Comic Sans Gaster, de Royal Judge an de king's right 'and, de un monster in de kin'dom wit' more LV den dat bastard Dreemur and good ol' 'Dyne combined. I'll be frank, I expected a monster scarier den 'Gore, and yet..."_

 

The monster chuckled as they gave what Sans could only interpret as a wry smile.

 

" _Tell me, Shuck. What happens to dat wee brother'v yours if ye don't kill me?"_

 

Sans didn't respond. 

 

" _What's wrong doggie? Cat got yer tongue? Or does de goat 'ave it?"_

 

Sans remained silent, the light in his eye having flickered out. Despite his silence, his jaw made slight movements as he was trying to speak and had no voice. The thief gave him an understanding nod.

 

" _Ye can't say, can ye? Don't worry."_

 

The kid gave a reassuring smile as they grasped one of the bones stuck in their chest.

 

_"I͜ ' L̴ L̸ ҉ T A͞ K͟ ͏E͢ ̵ ͞I ̴T ̴ ̴T O ҉ T҉ H E ҉ ͏ G R ̷A ̛V ͘E"_

 

In a split second, the beggar tore the bone from his chest before dissolving in Sans's grasp. Sans dropped to his knees, before screaming out as he grabbed his face and cried.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans... Definitely isn't okay.


End file.
